parallelcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyche Concord
The Tyche Concord is an alliance of Exile worlds that are partnered with the Collective instead of being separated from them. The Concord regulates trade between the two powers; the Collective gains access to resources only produced by members of the Concord, and in return the Concord gains access to Collective space and technology. The Tyche Concord is based, obviously, from Tyche, in the Solomon system, one orbital out from Hyperion. Species The Tyche Concord retains all the races of the Collective - Genetically modified or not. * Kyrema * Krai * Jazekii * Semrians * Sorgati * Humans * Tervani * Viveni Organization Government Planets of the Tyche Concord have various governments, but are usually developed and democratic in nature. For example, Tyche itself is run by a representative social democracy, whereas Earth is governed under a democratic republic. The governments of the Tyche Concord are primarily concerned with their economies, and how to grow them. They engage in trade with both the Collective and some Exile worlds outside of the Concord. Military/Police As with the governments of the Tyche Concord, the protective forces also vary between each world, as there is no centralized military or police between worlds like the Vanguard for the Collective. The Tychean Military Service and the Tyche Armada are the military force that defends Tyche itself, while Earth is guarded by the United Nations Military Corps and the United Nations Spacefleet. Economy Trade is the governing body of the economies of the Tyche Concord. You can imagine it like this: Canada and Mexico are Tyche, the Collective is the United States. The Tyche Concord is like NAFTA. The worlds of the Concord provide raw resources, valuable materials, consumable goods, art, and other goods to trade to the Collective in return for information and technology. Each faction provides what the other either wants or needs. It is a symbiotic relationship between the two; the worlds of the Tyche Concord are situated within Collective space, like two brothers sharing a home, each with something to bring to the table. The Collective is the wiser older brother, and the Concord is the fiery younger brother, learning from his older brother. History The Tyche Concord was signed approximately 1300 years ago, in around 1992 CE, before half of the Collective races had even been discovered. Since then, an increasing number of Exile worlds have signed the Concord to become a member of the trading union. Tyche remains the centre of the Concord, but as time has passed other prominent Exile worlds have stepped up to join the trade union. Such worlds include: * Despera (2045 CE) * Eckhart (2104 CE) * Finigen (2227 CE) * Gyyk (2290 CE) * Earth (2336 CE) * Coprey (2486 CE) * Exia (2517 CE) * New America (2583 CE) * Sabiton (2701 CE) * Vestive (2831 CE) * Halpos (2870 CE) * Ilinia (2928 CE) * Desilic (3056 CE) * Bastis (3121 CE) Society and Culture Society Concordian society is quite varied, as a whole slew of political thinking, art, moralities and other factors contribute to making the worlds of the Concord like different nations unto themselves, all in cooperation to trade with the Collective. The Concord worlds tend to be less morally sound than the Collective, where bounty hunters, vigilantes, and mercenaries can make an easy living. That said, there is still order within the Concord - some worlds are better governed and have stricter laws than others. Culture Concordian culture is one of capitalist thinking and hardy lives. Concordians live life a little rougher than others, and so some are liable to become dens of all sorts of unsavoury practices. They are usually more inclined to welcome outsiders, though there are a few exceptions. Trade is always a staple in Concordian life - huge generations of trader families thrive and have thrived for hundreds of years, bringing in new resources from the Collective to advance their society. Those who practice trading are often looked up to as the apex of Concordian culture.Category:Factions